T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher !
by Milie Candle
Summary: L'hiver est arrivé à Amestris, et tous les militaires de Central passent leur temps libre à la patinoire temporairement érigée au quartier général. Tous ? Non... Car l'Alchimiste de flamme résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Ed est bien décidé à le faire céder mais... Se pourrait-il qu'il ne sache pas patiner ? OS Roy x Ed, Yaoi, pas de spoils à priori !


T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher !

Résumé : L'hiver est arrivé à Amestris, et tous les militaires de Central passent leur temps libre à la patinoire temporaire érigée au quartier général. Tous ? Non... Car l'Alchimiste de flamme résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur... Au grand désarroi de ses proches ! Ed est bien décidé à le faire céder mais... Se pourrait-il qu'il ne sache pas patiner ? OS Roy x Ed, Yaoi, pas de spoilers à priori !

Hey hey hey ! Ici Milie ! Première histoire sur FMA, premier OS ! C'est un yaoi avec le pairing RoyEd, donc vous êtes prévenus ! Normalement pas de spoilers à moins d'en être à l'épisode 1, et cette histoire peut se passer aussi bien dans FMA que dans FMA Brotherhood. Pourquoi un texte sur l'hiver alors qu'on est en plein été me direz-vous ?

...

Bonne question. Je ne sais même d'où me vient cette idée -_-... Enfin, bref. Comme d'habitude, les personnages de m'appartiennent évidemment pas, je les ai emprunté (à leur grand malheur) à Hiromu Arakawa, l'auteur de Fullmetal Alchemist, notamment Roy Mustang, Edward et Alphonse Elric, Riza Hawkeye, et Maes Hughes CAR JE NE ME SUIS TOUJOURS PAS REMISE DE L'EPISODE 25 ET JE NE M'EN REMETTRAI JAMAIS. Sinon, je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire, je me relis mais ce n'est jamais parfait. Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, je vous laisse donc. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Ça m'aide beaucoup et ça fait toujours plaisir ! Les follows et favorites sont les bienvenus aussi, évidemment ! (pourquoi tellement de points d'exclamation... -_-)

…...

Cela faisait deux semaine qu'Amestris était plongée sous la neige. Les rues de Central étaient couvertes d'un manteau immaculé et remplies d'enfants de plus en plus excités à l'approche de Noël. Tout le monde prenait des congés, profitait des fêtes pour se retrouver en famille. Sauf nos chers militaires de Central qui, bien évidemment, continuaient leur dur labeur. Heureusement, par ces temps, les conflits et les missions se faisaient plus rares, ils pouvaient donc avoir plus de temps pour eux. Une patinoire avait même été temporairement créée à l'occasion et beaucoup passaient par là au cours de la journée pour se détendre. Le Fullmetal lui-même, accompagné de son petit frère en armure, y allait régulièrement, parvenant même à entraîner avec lui nombre de ses collègues : Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, Sheska, Hughes, Hawkeye, même le Fürher King Bradley en personne était venu faire quelques glissades ! Ed adorait patiner, sa petite taille lui donnant enfin un avantage ; la légèreté malgré ses auto-mails. Pourtant, il y avait une seule personne qui persistait à refuser ses invitations, et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Et évidemment, cette personne était Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste de flamme, qui s'attirait encore une fois ses foudres. Celui-ci avait usé de toutes les excuses, tous les prétextes possibles et imaginables afin de ne pas l'accompagner sur la glace, le laissant ainsi planté, seul, au milieu de la patinoire. Et la fierté d'Ed criait vengeance. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il l'obtiendrait, bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et pas du tout de la manière prévue.

…...

Ce jour là, les couloirs du quartier général étaient pratiquement désert. Dehors, la neige avait cessé depuis quelques heures, et la plupart des militaires se trouvaient dans la patinoire érigée devant l'aile centrale, là où se passaient d'habitude les examens des Alchimistes d'états. Une personne pourtant marchait d'un pas pressé loin de la patinoire. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux déterminés. Un militaire haut gradé qui maîtrisait la redoutable Alchimie de flamme, pourtant, on pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il fuyait quelque chose, mais... Quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? C'est à cet instant qu'un cri résonna dans les couloirs.

\- Coloneeeeeeeeel ! Hurlait une voix féminine. Revenez tout de suite finir d'examiner vos rapports, ou vous goûterez au canon de mon pistolet !

Car la personne que le Colonel fuyait était bel et bien son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Il avait réussi à échapper à sa paperasse et à la belle blonde depuis maintenant une demi-heure, mais ne trouvait pas de répit. Elle le connaissait trop bien, et le dénichait dans toutes ses cachettes habituelles. Il fallait dire qu'il était entouré de traîtres, aussi. Il finit par tourner dans un couloir au hasard et frappa de plein fouet un autre militaire. Il s'excusa et voulu s'éclipser rapidement mais reconnut l'homme. Il avait des cheveux sombres et une barbe de plusieurs jours, ainsi que des yeux rieurs surmontés de lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Hughes ! S'exclama l'alchimiste.

\- Roy, comment vas-tu ? S'enthousiasma son ami. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette partie du quartier général ?

\- Coloneeeeeeeeel ! Résonna au loin la voix de la redoutable militaire.

\- Ah, d'accord, comprit Hughes en rigolant. Besoin d'un coup de main ? Proposa-t-il.

Mustang leva vers lui un regard septique.

\- T'inquiète, je vais pas foirer cette fois ! Lui assura l'autre homme. D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, hein, mais tu connais le lieutenant, et...

\- Oh, tais-toi et te loupes pas cette fois, l'interrompit le colonel. Je compte sur toi.

Le bruit cassant de talons féminins sur le sol se fit entendre dans le couloir adjacent. Hughes leva son pouce vers son ami et se dirigea vers les bruits de pas. Roy, lui, se cacha dans une pièce qui servait de salle d'archives et écouta la conversation dans le couloir, priant pour ne pas se faire prendre.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant-Colonel Hughes, salua la femme.

\- Bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye ! Répondit celui-ci. Vous n'auriez pas vu Roy par hasard ? J'étais en train de lui montrer des photos de ma petite Elicia dans l'aile centrale il y a quelques minutes, et il s'est volatilisé...

Roy imagina sans peine le sourire triomphant et cruel se dessiner sur le visage de son bras droit.

\- Non, désolée, mais je vais de ce pas à sa recherche... Merci pour tout, Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais ne voulez-vous pas voir une ou deux photos de ma fille ? Vous savez, elle a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue et...

\- Non, ça ira, merci beaucoup, au revoir Lieutenant-Colonel.

\- Au revoir Lieutenant.

L'Alchimiste de flamme patienta jusqu'à ce que qu'il soit sûre qu'elle ne revienne pas, et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Alors, comment j'étais ? Demanda Hughes, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- Parfait, rapelle-moi de te laisser me parler d'Elicia la prochaine fois.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? J'ai plein de photos d'elle dans mon portefeuille si tu v...

\- Non, là je dois fuir le plus loin possible de Hawkeye. Merci Hughes, à la prochaine.

\- Dommage... De rien, à la prochaine Roy.

Sur ces mots, le Colonel traversa le couloir et partit dans la direction opposée à l'aile centrale. Il marcha, courut en fait jusqu'au bout de l'aile droite et sortit même du bâtiment au cas où. Le froid lui donna des frissons mais l'idée d'être trouvé par le lieutenant plus encore. Il se retrouva ainsi derrière le quartier général, là où quelques arbres avaient pris possession du terrain avant de disparaître sous la neige. Il s'accroupit, épuisé, contre le mur de la bâtisse. Il ramena ses mains à ses lèvres et souffla dessus dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Ses gants étaient trop fins pour les protéger du froid et il ne pouvait pas allumer de feu, de peur d'être repéré à cause de la fumée. Il soupira et profita de ces quelques instants de répit. Il se doutait que son lieutenant n'allait pas tarder à s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Il s'apprêtait à repartir de nouveau quand il remarqua un mouvement entre les arbres. Son instinct de Colonel reprenant le dessus et craignant une attaque, il décida de s'en approcher prudemment. Se déplaçant furtivement entre les arbres, il put enfin voir la source de son inquiétude qui n'était autre que... Son cœur rata un battement. Qu'est-ce que le Fullmetal fichait là ? Il se cacha derrière un tronc plus épais que les autres et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Tout d'abord, il remarqua que l'espace entre les arbres autour d'Ed formait une étendue de glace extrêmement lisse, probablement créée par le jeune blond, qui avait transmuté à ses chaussures des patins en métal. Et, bien entendu, il patinait. Roy ayant toujours refusé de l'accompagner, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir se déplacer sur la glace, et il regrettait, car jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Il glissait avec aisance sur la surface gelée, les yeux fermés et un sourire détendu sur le visage. Sa tresse dorée flottait au vent créé par le mouvement, et son manteau rouge valsait autour de lui. Il tournait autour de la patinoire factice et, de temps en temps, exécutait une figure, sautait, ou tournait sur lui-même, accompagnant sa danse de gestes de bras gracieux. Il était... beau. L'alchimiste sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ces derniers temps, il s'était souvent repris le regard perdu en direction du blond, et il avait refusé de l'admettre jusqu'à maintenant mais... Il ne pouvait plus nier être attiré par le jeune homme. «Reprend-toi Roy ! S'ordonna-t-il. Tu as deux fois son âge, enfin !» Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de relever le regard vers Ed... qui avait disparu. Soudain, deux mains le poussèrent dans le dos et il se sentit dégringoler vers la glace.

…...

Ed jubilait. Après deux semaines d'efforts désespérés, il avait enfin - _enfin-_ réussi à faire monter Mustang sur la glace. Certes, ce n'était pas une réelle patinoire, mais de toute façon l'autre était si bondée qu'il avait dû lui-même l'abandonner et, honnêtement, ça lui suffisait largement ! Il observa, satisfait, son Colonel se masser douloureusement le derrière.

\- Non mais ça va pas, Fullmetal ? S'indigna son supérieur. J'aurais pu sérieusement me blesser !

\- Ça t'apprendra à m'espionner, abruti ! Se moqua le jeune alchimiste. À moins que... Tu me matais ? Plaisanta-t-il.

À sa grande surprise, son aîné ne répliqua pas et se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à propos de «putains d'hormones» et d'un «foutu minus».

\- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC LES FLOCONS DE NEIGE ? Hurla Ed.

Mustang fit mine de se lever pour échapper à sa colère mais glissa et se ramassa misérablement, sous le regard amusé de l'adolescent. Qui ne fit absolument aucun geste pour l'aider lors de ses tentatives suivantes. Finalement, au bout du cinquième essai, il parvint à se tenir sur ses deux jambes, non sans écarter les bras pour se donner de l'équilibre et se mordre la lèvre sous l'effort. Comment cette glace pouvait-elle être aussi glissante ?

\- Oh, pauvre chou, tu veux que je te tienne la main ? Ironisa son tortionnaire, s'amusant comme un fou.

\- Oui.

Ed écarquilla les yeux sous l'abandon précipité de son éternel rival. Il fronça les sourcils et put voir dans ses yeux qu'il n'était réellement pas rassuré.

\- Tu... tu ne sais pas patiner ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Continue, remue bien le couteau dans la plaie surtout...

L'alchimiste de métal sourit et s'approcha du brun, puis joignit ses mains et lui transmuta des patins à partir d'un briquet et de pièces de monnaie qu'il avait dans la poche.

\- Espèce de traître ! Hurla l'Alchimiste de flamme alors qu'il glissait progressivement vers les arbres.

Heureusement, le blond vint à son secours avant qu'il ne sorte de la patinoire et lui saisit les mains pour lui permettre de revenir au centre. Roy frissonna imperceptiblement à ce contact et son cœur s'accéléra, même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

\- Relax, abruti, lui intima Ed, je vais pas te laisser tomber.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher !

\- Fais-moi confiance, et met tes patins en parallèle.

\- Je veux pas apprendre à patiner, encore moins avec toi ! Mentit son supérieur.

\- Tais-toi et fais ce que je dis ! Tu ne vas pas passer tous tes hivers à éviter la patinoire jusqu'à ta mort, non plus !

Le Colonel se renfrogna et obéit. Son cadet recula doucement pour le laisser s'habituer à la sensation de glissement. L'élève avait les sourcils froncés de concentration, et serrait ses mains très fort, un peu trop même.

\- Pas mal, le complimenta le jeune. Maintenant pour avancer, tu vas mettre tes patins comme ça et pousser en alternance. Non, pas comme ç...

Trop tard, son aîné avait déjà le postérieur à terre.

\- Aïe...

Ed retint un rire et lui tendit une main amicale. Roy la saisit mais fit un faux mouvement et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le sol glissant, le Fullmetal emprisonné entre la glace et les bras puissants de Mustang. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

\- Relève-toi, crétin, tu m'écra...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en croisant le regard du brun. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne leur connaissait pas, ses joues étaient teintées d'un rose qu'il ne lui avait que rarement vu et... Son visage était étrangement près. _Trop_ près.

\- Hé, Mustang, t'es en rut ou quoi ? Plaisanta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je suis un mec, et je porte pas de mini-jupe...

Son supérieur sembla seulement reprendre ses esprits, et le libéra en reculant précipitamment.

\- D... Désolé, Fullmetal, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris...

\- C'est rien... Le rassura le blond. Attend, je vais t'aider à te relever.

Celui-ci se mit rapidement sur pieds et aida l'autre à en faire autant. Ils reprirent la leçon là où ils s'étaient arrêté, mais une espèce de malaise s'était formé entre eux. Au bout d'environ une heure, Roy parvint tout de même avancer, à tourner convenablement et à freiner une fois sur deux.

\- Bon, déclara le plus jeune, je vais devoir y aller, Al doit commencer à s'inquiéter de mon absence... À plus, Roy.

\- À plus Fullmetal.

\- Appelle-moi Ed.

\- À plus, Ed...

Et l'Alchimiste de flamme se retrouva seul à nouveau. Il soupira, se débarrassa de ses patins et rentra à grands pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se réchauffer.

\- Coloneeeeeeeeel ? Fit une voix menaçante derrière lui.

Oh non, il avait oublié le lieutenant...

…...

Les jours suivants, les Alchimistes de flamme et de métal ne se croisèrent que très peu, au soulagement de Roy qui ne savait plus comment agir devant Ed. Pourtant, une semaine plus tard, il l'aperçut assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du quartier général, endormi. Il avait l'air si détendu que son supérieur ne put retenir un sourire. Il remarqua que le blond n'avait pas son manteau, et présuma qu'il sortait de son entraînement avant de s'endormir là. Attendri, celui-ci se débarrassa silencieusement de sa lourde veste de militaire qui avait le mérite de tenir chaud, et la déposa délicatement sur son protégé. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Le brun hésita un moment, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser en effleurant ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes, si...

\- Mon Colonel ?

L'interpellé sursauta et fit volte-face, pour découvrir que c'était son lieutenant qui l'avait appelé. L'avait-elle vu faire ? Il pria que non.

\- Ce n'est que toi... Soupira-t-il. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, Riza.

\- Désolée, Roy, s'excusa celle-ci sans vraiment le penser. C'est Fullmetal, sous ton manteau ?

\- Euh, oui... Je l'ai trouvé endormi et il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade avant de me rendre son rapport alors... Se justifia l'interrogé.

Le lieutenant haussa un sourcil alors qu'un coin de sa bouche se relevait en un sourire qui se voulait ironique.

\- Et le baiser, c'était pour quoi ?

«Merde» pensa l'Alchimiste. La jeune femme échappa un rire et s'en alla sans attendre la réponse, sachant qu'elle ne viendrait probablement pas. Son supérieur soupira pour la énième fois et fit de même, ne voulant pas risquer d'être dans les alentours au réveil de son blond.

…...

Ed était confus, pour ne pas dire complètement paumé. D'abord l'épisode de la pseudo-patinoire et cette semaine, il se réveillait avec le manteau de Roy -car il était persuadé que c'était le sien- sur lui, et un goût de cigarette dans la bouche. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approcher le brun, celui-ci changeait radicalement de direction et se débrouillait pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, il le sentait, et il n'était pas près de lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir compris quoi. Lorsqu'il interrogea son petit frère sur le sujet, celui-ci lui sourit et soupira :

\- Tu es vraiment long à la détente, grand frère...

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna ce dernier.

\- Enfin, Mustang n'est pas dégourdi non plus.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ?

\- Laisse tomber, Ed. Et si tu allais faire un tour à la bibliothèque plutôt ?

\- Mais...

Le pauvre Ed ne put protester quand son frère le porta sur son épaule jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois que son cadet l'eut déposé, il partit entre les étagères remplies de livres d'alchimie et de parchemins en pestant, sous le regard amusé d'Al qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

\- Bonjour M. Elric ! Lui lança Sheska, mais il ne répondit pas, trop énervé.

Énervé de ne pas comprendre, énervé que son propre frère ne l'aide pas, énervé d'être énervé à cause de Roy... Il tourna à la section «Mythes et Légendes» avec l'intention de faire des recherches sur la pierre philosophale, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver le Colonel assoupit sur sa table habituelle. Un sourire cruel s'étendit sur ses lèvres et il sortit un stylo de sa poche avec l'intention de lui dessiner des moustaches. C'était l'heure de la revanche ! Mais alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loups, il entendit le brun murmurer son prénom. Incrédule, Ed se stoppa en plein mouvement et tendit l'oreille.

\- Ne me lâche pas... Chuchota alors l'Alchimiste de flamme, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, le sang monta aux joues de blond et il rebroussa chemin, le cœur battant la chamade. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

…...

Depuis l'épisode du baiser, Roy avait beaucoup réfléchi. On pouvait même dire qu'il ne s'était quasiment jamais autant trituré les méninges, même pendant l'examen écrit pour devenir Alchimiste d'état. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, abordé toutes les hypothèses, mais à chaque fois, la réponse qu'il trouvait était la même : il était tombé amoureux d'Ed. Et à chaque fois, il refusait, et cherchait une justification à ses actes sans pouvoir en trouver. «C'est un garçon, mon vieux ! Il a la moitié de ton âge, cherchait-il à se convaincre, tu pourrais être son père ! Et puis c'est qu'un sale gamin après tout : prétentieux, arrogant, petit, inconscient, déterminé, intelligent, séduisant... Stoooooop !» Mais rien à faire. Et pour ne rien arranger à ses malheurs, le Fullmetal semblait décidé à parler avec lui, chose qui ne devait absolument pas arriver. Il pouvait très bien l'imaginer se moquer de lui s'il apprenait ses sentiments. Ou peut-être serait-il dégoûté, et ne voudrait plus jamais l'approcher ? Dans tous les cas, il était impossible qu'il ressente la même chose que lui. Déjà qu'il passait difficilement comme supérieur, rarement comme ami, il ne pouvait même pas songer à avoir une relation sérieuse avec lui. Il poussa un énième soupir dans son bureau désert. Tous les membres de son unité étaient partis rejoindre leurs familles, le Colonel était seul avec ses pensées et ça ne l'enchantait guère. Il reposa son regard sur la pile de dossiers en face de lui et constata qu'il avait fait plus de la moitié de son travail pour la semaine. Satisfait, il s'autorisa à aller prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria. L'Alchimiste de flamme se leva de son bureau et à l'instant où il déverrouilla la porte, une petite furie blonde se jeta sur lui.

\- Tu sors enfin de là, 'spèce de lâche ! Hurla Ed en le secouant par les épaules comme un pommier.

\- F... Fullmetal ? Balbutia le plus âgé, surpris et, surtout, terrorisé. Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas retourné à Resembool avec Alphonse ?

\- Et non, déclara l'Alchimiste de métal avec un sourire effrayant. J'ai décidé à la dernière minute de passer Noël à Central... Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les rejoindrai pour le nouvel an.

Le blond avança d'un pas, sa victime déglutit et recula d'autant. Encore un pas, puis un autre, et ça sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que Mustang se retrouve acculé contre son propre bureau.

\- Et bien, Roy, on est devenu trouillard ? On a peur de se recevoir mon poing dans sa jolie frimousse ?

\- Tu l'atteins même pas... Marmonna le Colonel en détournant le regard au maximum, il ne voulait pas croiser ses iris dorées.

\- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL RENTRE DANS LES TIROIRS DE TON BUREAU BORDÉLIQUE ?

Ed, porté par la colère, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa le col de son supérieur.

\- Et maintenant, crétin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de tout m'expliquer. Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis deux semaines ? Pourquoi tu réagis plus quand je te provoque ? Pourquoi tu m'as fixé comme ça dans le bois ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ton manteau quand je me suis endormi ? Et pourquoi tu as murmuré mon nom dans la bibliothèque ?

Roy écarquilla les yeux à sa dernière question. Il avait murmuré _quoi ?_

\- Répond, salaud, ou je donne pas cher de ta peau ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Le brun répondit en un murmure, fermant les yeux pour que les larmes d'humiliation, de colère et de frustration ne coulent pas.

\- Quoi ? Fit l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils, n'ayant pas entendu.

\- _Par.. t'...me._

\- Hein ?! Je comprends rien !

\- Parce que je t'aime, merde !

L'Alchimiste de métal lâcha son aîné de surprise.

\- Tu _quoi_?! S'exclama Ed alors que ses joues prenaient la couleur de son manteau.

\- Humilie-moi, fais-moi chanter, torture-moi si tu veux, mais ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

\- Mais je...

Le jeune dût s'arrêter un moment pour remettre ses idées en place. Roy, lui, avait envie de disparaître au plus profond de sa poubelle.

\- Je... Finit par dire Ed, rougissant toujours. Je vais réfléchir.

\- _Quoi_ _?!_ S'écria Mustang, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

\- Je vais réfléchir, répéta le jeune alchimiste. Je veux pas te donner une réponse à la légère.

\- Mais... j'ai le double de ton âge, Ed ! Je suis ton supérieur, et... Enfin, ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de moi.

Le Colonel se renfrogna, sur ce point il ne pouvait rien répliquer.

\- Ça veut dire... Commença celui-ci. Ça veut dire que j'ai une chance de sortir avec toi ?

\- Une chance, je suppose, acquiesça le blond.

\- Je peux...

Roy déglutit, son cœur semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et se terrer à Resembool, au moins, si ce n'était pas à Xing.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Il vit les yeux dorés de son potentiel futur-petit-ami s'écarquiller et regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça. Pourtant, une fois la surprise passée, son regard s'adoucit.

\- Abruti...

Ed se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, baissa les paupières, et attendit. L'alchimiste de flamme ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux d'embrasser qui que ce soit, femme ou homme, avant cet instant. Il fixa ces lèvres qui l'avaient si souvent insulté, et y déposa un baiser chaste. À sa grande surprise, l'adolescent leva ses bras et les enroula autour de son cou, puis prolongea leur échange. À son tour, il enlaça la taille de son alchimiste préféré. Il sentit les lèvres de celui-ci esquisser un sourire contre les siennes :

\- T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher !

…...

Voilà, voilà, c'est la fin ! Ouah, c'était plus long que je pensais... Mais j'ai enfin eu ma dose de RoyEd alors je suis heureuse. Y'z'étaient mignons non ? XD Et deux éternels abrutis, aussi... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bref, au Japon, d'où je vous écris, il est 2 heures du matin, je vais donc m'arrêter ici et sombrer dans un sommeil profond dès que j'aurai poster l'OS. À bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
